


Бо

by The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot



Series: Extremus [1]
Category: Point Break (2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot/pseuds/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot
Relationships: Bodhi/Johnny Utah
Series: Extremus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729198
Kudos: 4





	Бо

— Я не ослышался? — Бодхи вытирал мокрые волосы полотенцем, стоя напротив окна и разговаривая с раскинувшимся за ним бескрайним зеленым морем травы. — Бо? Ты сократил мое имя до одного слога?

— Угу. Нужно что-то нейтральное, — согласился Юта, улыбаясь, пока на него не смотрели. Стоящий к нему спиной Бодхи, непозволительно раздетый — в мягких пижамных штанах, голый до пояса — казался ему отличным зрелищем, а закатывающееся вдалеке солнце отлично его дополняло.

— Бодхисаттва — слишком сложно для тебя, — задумчиво продолжил Бодхи, закончив с волосами и повесив полотенце на шею. — Бодхи — теперь тоже?

В его голосе слышалось неприкрытое раздражение и Юта, несказанно довольный собой, поднялся с дивана, потащив следом плед, в который он заворачивался. В домике было прохладно, и сколько бы его не радовали голые плечи любовника, только что вышедший из ванны, он явно скоро должен был ощутить холод.

— Бо. Чем тебе не нравится? — подойдя и встав рядом, Юта набросил плед на плечи Бодхи.

— Скоро и это покажется тебе слишком сложным, и ты будешь называть меня «дорогим»? — он передернул плечами, сбрасывая с них ткань.

— Нет. Просто Бооодхи, — Юта наклонился к его шее, выдыхая имя в самое ухо, — Бодхи... Звучит слишком лично.

Мелочная месть за прошедшую ночь была сладка — Бодхи, вошедший во вкус, заставил перепробовать, кажется, все известные ему практики в доставлении удовольствия партнеру. Юта, до этих отношений, считавший себя искушенным в сексе, скулил под ним, в голос выстанывая его имя, чем был потом совершенно убит после, наблюдая довольную ухмылку на его губах.

— Мстительный придурок, — отозвался Бодхи, поворачиваясь к нему и притягивая для ленивого поцелуя.

В списке вещей, которые могут вывести Бодхи из себя, появился еще один пункт — неуважение к имени.


End file.
